


how dream came to be

by darksteeler



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamXD is a god, F/M, Fluff, It’s DreamXD x Puffy btw, Minor Anal Sex, Momma Puffy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksteeler/pseuds/darksteeler
Summary: puffy x dreamXD made dream headcanon idk
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/Cara | CaptainPuffy
Kudos: 4





	how dream came to be

it had been a normal night for puffy, all alone at her house, thinking about what to do the next day.

she’d always wanted a kid, and that was on her mind tonight, someone to look after would be nice. she lived alone aswell, so it would be a great opportunity for her.

but thoughts came to a halt after a knock came from her door.

hearing a door at this hour is weird, but she decided to open it.

-

“hello. “ there stood a odd figure, a head that was white that read “XD” and a green robe. “hello, not to be rude, but who are you and why are you at my house?” she then chuckled a little bit. “well, my name is dreamXD, and don’t worry about being mean, you are fine. i am the protector and god of this land, and the reason i am here is that i heard that you have always wanted a kid, you are puffy, correct?” she nodded. “very well, i am here to possibly here to breed with you, your child will be human, and will always be protected by me.” she shivered at the sentence that she would have a kid, but she knew that this was her one chance. “sure, come on in.”

-

puffy’s house was cozy, it was small, but would fit two people. it was nice, and somewhere that you could feel safe. 

dreamXD liked it, and was ready to possibly start well, fucking her? he didn’t think it would be this easy to actually get her to agree.

“so, you ready?” puffy blushed, she realized what she had to do but she sort of got excited. “yes, i quite am...” she realized she was very red after she said that, and tried to get in control. “alright then.” in a blink of a eye dreamXD switched to a human, he had blonde hair with a “XD” mask. “i’m ready now, get on the couch, babe.”

-

puffy sat on the couch with her legs wide open, expecting him to undress her and just fuck her. “hold on there, i want to have some pleasure first, it would only be fair.” “oh, yes of course. do whatever you’d like.” “well, let’s see what’s under your jacket and white sweater, it’s done a good job of hiding your tits for a long amount of time.” he then took puffy’s captain jacket and sweater off, and that revealed her bra. “take it off, please..” he moaned. he then took off her bra, revealing her tits. “wow, they’re quite big.” she blushed after he said that. he then pinched on of her nipples and she jumped. “like that?” “yes, a lot.” he played with her tits a bit, until he decided to take off her pants and panties. “beautiful. now, if you can do me a favor and suck my cock and get on the floor?” 

-

she was on the floor, presented with his cock. “go ahead whenever, i know you’ll like this.” she then grabbed his cock on one of her hands, and started sucking. she started out slow, but made her sucks more enjoyable, she knew he liked it because he was groaning. she then started going faster and faster, more rougher, she wanted him, badly. “good girl, i’m gonna cum in a bit, okay?” she kept sucking, knowing it was coming soon. “alrighty, here i go then.” he then came inside her mouth, and she enjoyed every second of it. “just for you, good job.” she then let go, licking her mouth. “well, it’s time for your turn to make you feel good, isn’t it.” “i suppose it is.”

-

she was bent over on the couch, showing him her ass and pussy, all in the open just for him. “wow, you have a massive ass, i must say.” she blushed hard after he said that. “t-thank you..” “well, here goes nothing.” without any hesitation his member entered puffy’s pussy. she moaned at the first little thrust. after his first thrust he started to go faster, and started to slap her ass. she moaned after every time he did. “you like that?” “y-yes..” “good, your such a good little slut for me.” he went farther in her, with each thrust came with a slap on her ass. she loved this moment. she moaned just for him and him only, she was super wet aswell. with his balls clapping against her ass, and her moaning and begging for more, he finally made it to the point of where he would cum inside her. “alright, are you ready, because i’m not holding back.” “yes! please! now!” he then came inside her, she moaned and he groaned. he let her go after playing with her tits for a bit longer and then they split apart. 

-

“that felt so good... thank you.” “of course, but i am not done here yet.” “hmm?” she then felt his member inside of her asshole, and then realizing she was still bent over. “n-not my asshole!” “sorry, but it’s pulling me in, and i might aswell try out all of your holes.” he went really fast this time, eager to finish her off. “just cum inside me, please..” he then came inside her very fast, but god it was amazing. she then got up and they both sat on the couch, puffy on top of him. “i know we just met and this is silly, but i love you.” “love you too puffy, need water? food? anything?” “no, i just want to snuggle with you.” after that they got a blanket, and slept on the couch together, puffy on top of him. it was the best feeling ever.

-

after that, puffy and dreamXD still hung out at late nights, sometimes making out or talking, they enjoyed eachother. whenever they where outside they made sure to look like to not know eachother, but ended up blushing, although this was rare, as dreamXD was almost never out there. after a good amount of time, dream was finally born.


End file.
